Oghren/Approval
Dragon Age: Origins The dialogue options shown here are currently full lists for Male Human Noble with at least 1 point in Coercion. The dialogue choices shown may include conversation options that are not available to those without Coercion or may include or be missing gender/race specific dialogue choices. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Entering Ortan Thaig "If she was still here, though, she'd have sentries out by now." #What if Branka and everyone died? Leaving Orzammar (Sigh) "Give me a moment." #Is everything alright? #Sure, take your time. #We don't have a moment. Let's go. ##Get over it. We have work to do. ##Is that strange to you? (Non-Dwarf Warden only) ##Yes, I remember that feeling. It passes. (Dwarf only) ##You never really get over that feeling. (Dwarf only) ##Well, take your time. I need you ready to fight. Camp #What's wrong, Oghren? (only appears once) <-- #Something bothering you? (only appears once - Requires "What's wrong, Oghren?" to be selected, then a new conversation) <-- #I'd like to know more about you. ##Are you sure you're fine with what happened with Branka? ###You're handling this well. ###So you're not broken up over it? (end) ###I imagine she wasn't that crazy when she left. ###Why would she leave a prize bull like yourself? ###Good. I need you ready to fight, not pining over lost love. ##How do you like the surface? (end) ##Do you miss Orzammar? (appears only once) ##What is it like to be a warrior in Orzammar? ###What do you mean? ###It seemed like a pretty easy place to live. ####Fighting without killing is a skill of a true warrior. ####I see what you mean. ####Why didn't they give you blunted weapons? ###I see. Let's talk about something else. ##On second thought, maybe some other time. #Can you teach me to fight like you do? (appears only once, though the rest of the conversation thread can be had beginning with "Tell me more about berserkers.") ##Please, then. Teach me. #*Thank you for the lesson. Goodbye. ##That’s all? ##Tell me more about berserkers. ##That sounds easy enough. ##Tell me more about berserkers. ###Your wife? (only appears once) ###Just thinking about it works? ###Why would you want to fight that way? ####And just thinking angry thoughts makes it happen? ###Let's talk about something else. ###Thank you for the lesson. Goodbye. ##That sounds fair. ##Are you sure you even know how to do it? ##Let's talk about something else. ##That's all I wanted to know. #Not if you're going to act like a depressed child. (only appears once) #No, not really. Just saying hello. #I'll come back later. #This is my camp, Oghren. #Is there some kind of problem? (appears only once) #By that alcohol smell, I'm guessing you're drunk. ##Poetess? (appears only once) ##Ah. You think I'm Hespith. ##Ah, I see. You think I'm someone else. Cute. #What?! #I'm a man! #Are you propositioning me? #Oh no. Oghren, go sleep it off. #Right here, you mad dwarven stallion. #And then what? #Spit it out, Oghren. #I don't have time for jokes. #You must be drunk. #What are you talking about? #I didn't see anything, Oghren. (appears only once) #Oh, are you having "Oghren Time" again? ##Well all right. I'll just be going. ##Yes, you do. You need your pants. ##Oghren, you're wearing your pants. ##We'll talk more later. Friendly approval There you are. I was thinking, we've been through a lot together now. We're like old war buddies. So I figured, why not invite you to share a drink? A drink from my own stash, my family's recipe and dedicated to my comrades in arms. #I'd like that very much. ##Was there even alcohol in there? ##I feel great. Got any more? ##I can't believe I did that. I'm going to be sick. ###I feel the same way. ###Don't get all doughy on me now, Oghren. ###A toast then, to comrades in arms. #No, thank you, Oghren. ##I feel the same way. ##Don't get all doughy on me now, Oghren. ##A toast then, to comrades in arms. #Finally! I get to taste Oghren's famous brew! ##Was there even alcohol in there? ##I feel great. Got any more? ##I can't believe I did that. I'm going to be sick. ###I feel the same way. ###Don't get all doughy on me now, Oghren. ###A toast then, to comrades in arms. #Oh, no. That stuff's too strong for me. ##All right then. I'll take a sip. ###Was there even alcohol in there? ###I feel great. Got any more? ###I can't believe I did that. I'm going to be sick. ####I feel the same way. ####Don't get all doughy on me now, Oghren. ####A toast then, to comrades in arms. ##Still, no, thanks. ###I feel the same way. ###Don't get all doughy on me now, Oghren. ###A toast then, to comrades in arms. Friendly Approval (90+) "Just leave me alone, Warden. Seriously." #Why? Are you upset about something? ##Well, you can be hard to live with. ##She underestimated you. ##You've changed since then, Oghren. ##Oh no. Don't fall apart on me now, Oghren. #Sure, Oghren. We'll talk another time. (end) Personal Quest prompted by Oghren: "There you are. Wanted to talk to you." per loop.}} #What about? <-- #I had something to ask you. <-- #Go ahead. <-- ##Take your time. What is it? ###Who is she? <-- ###A girl you knew, or a girl you knew? <-- ###I don't think you should rush into something so soon. ###And you think she wants to see you? ###And you want to go find her? <-- ####Do you know how to find her? #####We can go back. #####Forget it, Oghren. #####There's something here you're not telling me. <-- ######'(Persuade)' And here I thought we were friends. ######'(Intimidate)' If you have something to tell me, do it now. #######Go on. #######I'm stunned. ########I don't believe you. ########Nug-spew. #########We'll find her. #########Cleanbad? You mean Lake Calenhad? We can go there. #########Forget it, Oghren. There's no time for this. ########I'll wait and hear her version of this. #########We'll find this Felsi. I promise. <-- #########We'll look for her if we have time. <-- #########Forget it, Oghren. There's no time for this. #######Never mind. I don't need to get into this. (Skip to "We'll find her.") ######That's because you're usually the worst. (Skip to "We'll find this Felsi. I promise") ######You're right. I'm sorry. (Skip back to "We'll find this Felsi. I promise") <-- ####Wait. You cheated on Branka? ####What do you mean, you were 'friends?' #####You can stop now. #####You're just making those up, aren't you? ####What is she doing on the surface? ####Oghren, you dog! <-- (1) ####Why did she leave? (appears after any one of "Wait. You cheated on Branka?", "You can stop now.", or "Oghren, you dog!" dialogue choices) ####Well, I think we might have time to find her for you. <-- (2) (appears after any one of "Wait. You cheated on Branka?", "You can stop now.", or "Oghren, you dog!" dialogue choices) #####Jumps back to "We can go back." ####There's no time for this, Oghren. (appears after any one of "Wait. You cheated on Branka?", "You can stop now.", or "Oghren, you dog!" dialogue choices) ##I love you, too, Oghren. ''(Female: ) ###A favor? What is it? (Female: "Take your time. What is it?") ##Spit it out, dwarf. ##Oh, by the Maker, we don't have time for this. <--(1) ###Fine, Oghren, what is it? <--(2) ####''Conversation loops back to "Take your time. What is it?"'' #I don't have time for that now. ##''Conversation jumps to "Fine, Oghren, what is it?"'' }} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Vigil's Keep - Throne Room "Hey, Commander. We need to talk." *Of Course, Oghren. *“Talk?” Am I in trouble now? *No, I’m busy (end) **I apologize. I should have warned you. **At least this isn't a Blight. You hear the archdemon. **You're Oghren! Fearless! You eat nightmares for breakfast! **Is widdle Oghren having nightmares? Aww... (end) ***Eww. ***What then? ***That’s…strange. ****Uh, that’s not a Grey Warden dream. ****I think you’ve got too much on your mind. ****I dream of the darkspawn, but not like that. "Ehh... you are going to pay me right? For all of that arse whooping I do?" *1. You'll get a stipend, if the nobles pay their dues **It's the money we pay you. **You've got to be joking. **Why are you asking. If you're not happy, you can go. ***No, but you can have this rocking horse. (available only if you have already acquired the Toy Horse) ****Its a rocking horse. It rocks. ****Sure. Whatever you say. ****Try not to hurt yourself, Oghren. ***You can barely look after yourself, and you want a pony? ***You're serious, aren't you? ***I bet you can't tell me what you just said. *2. The other wardens, yes. You, no. *3. We provide room and board and you want more? Encounter with Felsi (Oghren's wife) *I don’t know who you’re talking about. *You mean Oghren? *He’s not here. *Do you have an appointment? **I’m not listening! La la la la... **This is getting awkward. **''(Stay out of it.)'' ***He’s right. He is good at killing. ***Maybe you two should calm down. ***''(Stay out of it.)'' ****Aren’t you going after her? ****What now? ****Right, back to work then. Oghren the Family Man (requires 76 approval) "(Growls) Sod it." *What’s the matter? *What are you whining about? *Looking for attention again? (Ends conversation) **Would you like to talk? **I know what you mean. **I’m under the impression you’ve had one of those years. ***Not one bit. ***You’re not a family man, Oghren. Don’t apologize for it. ***If you have to ask… ****It’s done now. You can’t go back. ****I don’t think you tried hard enough. ****She’ll survive. *****The baby won’t remember you enough to miss you. (end) *****Should’ve thought about that before you joined. *****There’s no reason you can’t be a part of your child’s life. ******I’ll even vouch for you. ******Hey, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. ******Whatever helps you move on. The Cask behind Oghren First time "(Screeches) W-who's there?" *Did I startle you? *What now? **Pants. **Oh, those schleets. ***I'll leave you to it, then. (end) ***Someone told you about a pants monster and you believed him? (end) ***Oh, you weren't told the best part? ****It lays its eggs in your empty eye sockets. ****They're not real. ****Never mind -- you have enough to worry about. **Oghren, there's no such thing. (end) *I don't have time for this. (end) Second time "(Belches) Hey... I gotta... I gotta thank you for saving my hide today." *Happy to help. *That's not even a word. *I think I remember that. Vaguely. Third time "So what about it, eh? Eh? (Chuckles)" *What about what, Oghren? *No, I don't want to wax the brass trumpet with you. (No Approval loss for a female Warden) **''(Groan.)'' **Just what are you going to say? **Oh, forget it. *You're drunk again? *I don't have time for your rubbish. (end) Fourth time "Hey, you. You there. You. (Belches)" *Are you drunk? *That's Commander Hey You, by the way. *Yes, Oghren? **Are you all right? **Why don't you lie down and rest, Oghren? **I think you're just sensing darkspawn. *I've had enough of your antics. (end) Gift Toy Horse "What's this! A baby's plaything?" *1. You wanted a pony. (end) *2. I thought you’d like it. (leads to next dialogue) *3. It’s a rocking horse. A pony. (next dialogue doesn't matter) *4. Don’t you like it? I’ll keep it then. (next dialogue doesn't matter) **1. You might have. **2. If you did, I don't remember. **3. Just take the pony. NOTE: For the Toy Horse dialogue, the right/wrong choices are correct, but the amount of approval/disapproval is incorrect. NOTE2: For PC V1.5, picking "I thought you'd like it" then "You might have", seems to yield the highest amount . Amaranthine Marketplace Handbills Board near the Chantry *Probably, why? :*Spit it out, Oghren. :*Do you need healing herbs? We have those. :*I want to know that everyone’s safe and happy. *Are you injured? :*You don’t sound sure. :*We could dig up some poultices for you. :*Well, are you or aren’t you? *We don’t have time for that. (end) ::*What did you touch this time? ::*I’m sure it will go away soon. ::*Stop right there. (end) :::*No one told you to drink all of it! :::*I’ve never heard of it causing a rash. :::*You think that, if it makes you feel better. The Blackmarsh Undying Floating Boat at the Area Entrance #"Wait, what did that snarly bastard say? The Fade? We're in The Fade? That's where humans dream, isn't it?" (If this is Oghren's first time in the Fade) #*Yes. (to 2) #*Are you panicking? (to 2) #*We'll find our way out somehow. (to 2) #If Oghren went to the Fade in Origins #*I'm not doing anything! (to 2) #*It's just the Fade. Nothing to be worried about. (to 2) #*Stop whining and move along. (end) #Regardless of previous choice. #*I need you to be calm and keep your wits about you. #*Maybe you've been on the surface too long. #*''We'll find something to kill and you'll be right as rain. (Only if Oghren went to the Fade in ''Origins)'' #*We'll find our way out somehow. Kal'Hirol Anvil in the Prison (Trade Quarter) "This anvil must be pretty old. They make them differently these days..." *You're still not over Branka? *Are you all right? *Who cares, it's just an anvil. (end) **Don't you have a child with someone else? **What about Felsi? Didn't you love her? **I understand. **You're a warrior, act like one. Endgame Choices *Take Oghren to Amaranthine upon receiving news of the attack on the city. *Choose to save Amaranthine. , but if Persuaded . *Choose to defend the Vigil's Keep. *Return to the Vigil's Keep you chose to defend. If Oghren was not in the party in Amaranthine, . *Side with the Architect instead of killing him. *Kill the Architect. Category:Guides